The present invention relates to a new and improved drinking cup and more specifically a drinking cup having inner and outer chambers which hold different liquids prior to drinking from the cup.
It has previously been suggested that a drinking cup or vessel may have an inner cup which receives liquor and an outer receptacle which extends around the inner cup and receives water or other liquids. Upon drinking from the vessel, the liquor in the inner cup is mixed with the water in the outer receptacle. A drinking vessel having such a construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,168,027. Another drinking cup or vessel is illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. 400,398.